The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Conventionally, an electrical connector is used for electrically conducting a circuit board and an electrical module. The electrical connector has an insulating body with multiple terminal grooves correspondingly accommodating multiple terminals. Each terminal is provided with a connecting portion, two elastic arms laterally extending from the connecting portion, and a soldering portion extending downward from the connecting portion. The elastic arms are used for electrically contacting the electrical module, and the soldering portion is used for electrically connecting the circuit board. An extending arm extends from each of two sides of the connecting portion, the extending direction of each extending arm is identical to the extending direction of each elastic arm, and a gap is provided between the two extending arms so as to abut the walls the terminal grooves respectively. The soldering portion is located in the corresponding terminal groove, and each soldering portion is correspondingly provided with a solder ball, such that the solder ball solders and fixes the terminal to the circuit board.
However, in recent years, the requirement for the high-frequency performance of an electrical connector is increasingly high. Since the volume and surface area of the terminal of the conventional electrical connector are smaller, the required high-frequency performance cannot be met.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.